


Объявление

by alameli



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: Каждый шиппер черика обязан теперь написать хотя бы одну свадьбу.Снова Париж, много лет спустя после концовки "Темного Феникса".





	Объявление

— Нам нужно обязательно прогуляться к мэрии.

— Чарльз, серьезно? Мы не виделись почти месяц, а ты хочешь заняться осмотром достопримечательностей?

Чарльз как-то хитро сверкнул глазами и покатил вправо, к мэрии, и Эрик, вздохнув, последовал за ним.

Площадь у величественного здания была подозрительно пустой, Чарльз подъехал к самым дверям и указал на доску объявлений:

— Эрик, ты не мог бы прочесть, что там написано? Вон там?

— «Объявление о бракосочетании», — вдохновленно прочёл Эрик на французском, запнулся и продолжил шепотом: — «Чарльза Ксавье, профессора генетики, и Эрика Леншерра...» Сталевара???

— Требовалось вписать профессию, — невозмутимо ответил Чарльз, — вторым моим вариантом был «фермер».

— «Которое состоится 25 июня...», — продолжил читать Эрик. — Сегодня?

— По французским законам объявление о свадьбе должно быть опубликовано за 10 дней до бракосочетания, на случай если найдутся те, кто против. Я мог бы обойти это ограничение, но мне захотелось всё сделать по правилам.

— Чарльз, мы женимся? — Эрик развернулся к нему и опустился перед креслом на одно колено.

— Да, в городе, где много лет назад ты нашёл меня и предложил партию в шахматы. И дом. И своё сердце, как оказалось. Нас уже ждет мэр и пара свидетелей. Ну как пара... Сначала я думал никого не приглашать, кроме Питера.

Взгляд Эрика смягчился, как было всякий раз, когда он думал о сыне.

— ... И я знаю, ты всегда опасался, что нашу связь могут использовать против нас, если о ней узнают слишком многие.

Эрик обреченно кивнул.

— ... Но потом я подумал: какого чёрта? И пригласил всех.

— Всех?

— Буквально всех, кого мы знаем.

Чарльз театрально щелкнул пальцами, иллюзия рассеялась, и стоящая на площади толпа заулыбалась и зааплодировала. С балкона дома напротив даже засвистели, оттуда на хвосте свисал Курт.

Эрик немного смутился, но протянул к Чарльзу руки и крепко сжал его ладони в своих.

— Ты всё-таки узнал, что я купил кольцо?

— О, Эрик, ты так старался не думать об этом, что даже когда нас разделял океан, мне ночами напролет снились обручальные кольца. Горы колец. В какой-то момент я подумал, что ты не кольцо покупаешь, а грабишь ювелирный.

Они тихо рассмеялись.

— Мне важно было тебя опередить, хотя бы чуть-чуть, не знаю, почему, — Чарльз пожал плечами, — так что я организовал всё это. Не сердишься?

— Это, кажется, лучший день в моей жизни. Ну может, третий лучший день. После того, когда мы познакомились. И того, когда Питер признался.

— Кстати, о Питере, — вставил этот самый Питер, возникая рядом с ними, — ваши костюмы ждут во второй комнате направо по коридору. И я, в принципе, могу вас раздеть и одеть буквально за секунду...

— Мы сами! — одновременно воскликнули Эрик и Чарльз.

Питер хмыкнул и снова исчез.

Эрик поднялся на ноги, вскинул голову и улыбнулся как-то торжествующе.

— Значит, женимся?

— Несомненно.

— На глазах у кучи народа?

— Я в любой момент могу стереть им память, если понадобится, — при этих словах внезапным ветерком с роз на клумбе сорвало несколько сухих веточек и неодобрительно швырнуло Чарльзу на колени, тот отряхнулся.

— Нет уж, пусть все знают, — качнул головой Эрик, привычным жестом оперся рукой о спинку кресла Чарльза. И добавил будто даже с какой-то ноткой угрозы: — Весь мир пусть знает.

***  
Из памяти работников мэрии и пары любопытных парижан Чарльз воспоминания о свадьбе всё же стёр. И еще несносному сыну Эрика пришлось подкорректировать одно, потому что он, конечно же, влетел в комнату, когда они с Эриком начали переодеваться и как раз взасос целовались, полуголые, раскрасневшиеся и невероятно счастливые.


End file.
